


Everything

by Rach2099



Series: Shane Walsh and Dana O'Connor [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Bernthal - Freeform, Missionary Position, OC-Dana O'Connor, Protective Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh - Freeform, Shane Walsh Lives, Shane deserved better, Shane didn't go cray cray, Smut, no shane/lori, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach2099/pseuds/Rach2099
Summary: They were fine.They were alive.But it could have gone so much worse.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one shots with my OFC Dana O'Connor. In this series Shane never got together with Lori, nor did he go crazy.

They were fine.

They were alive.

Shane’s hands gripped the steering wheel of the old beat up Chevy like a vice, blood oozing from his knuckles as his jaw clenched. Dana could see a faint bruise forming on his chin. She could tell he was pissed. Hell, he was beyond pissed. She could hear his rapid heartbeat as she sat in the passenger seat right next to him. His nostrils were flaring. He was trying to control his breathing. He hasn’t said a word to her since…since it happened. Dana glanced down at her own trembling hands. She could see the black and blue mark of the hand that had forcefully grasped her. Her stomach clenched as her words caught in her throat. She wanted to say something, anything.

Anything to help him relax, to calm down.

Her hands continued to shake. But how could she calm him down when she could barely keep control of herself? She mentally chastised herself. She was a cop before the world went to shit and the dead started walking. How could she be so shaken up from one incident?

It was just supposed to be a simple run. In and out of the gas station down the road from the prison. It was supposed to be easy. So easy that Rick just sent her and Shane. Her heart rate started to pick up again.

“Breathe, Dana,” She mentally told herself. They were alive. Her and Shane were still breathing.

They were fine.

They were alive.

But it could have been worse, so much more worse. Dana closed her eyes as the previous hour replayed in her head.

_“Just get the essentials, Shane,” She told the tall curly haired brunette as they entered the gas station. Her eyes quickly took in what the abandoned store had to offer._

_Shane looked back and smiled at her. “Nothin’ wrong with getting some little luxuries, Darlin’,” Shane said as he held a few bottles of whiskey he found on the back shelf. Dana smiled and shook her head. “Fine, just don’t tell Rick that.”_

“ _Remember snitches get stitches,” Shane joked._

“ _Or end up in ditches,” Dana added for him._

_Shane gave her that lopsided grin of his that always had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Hell, she always had butterflies in her stomach when Shane was around. He had the power to turn her into a blubbering mess and she was completely fine with it._

_Because she was completely in love with the Southern cop._

_Too bad he didn’t know it._

_Maybe it was better this_ _way. This world was too dangerous to get attached anyone. Death was an everyday occurrence._

_But she was already attached. Hell, she was so far gone it wasn’t even funny._

“ _Any signs of walkers?” Shane asked as he continued to stuff canned goods into his backpack. Dana quickly glanced at the front of the store where the windows and doors were made of glass. She scanned the area and shook her head._

_“No, nothing.” She responded. “I’m going to go check the back really quick. There might be more food stocked up back there. Shane nodded at her. “Just be quick. We can’t linger for too long.”_

_Dana nodded and made her way towards the back of the store, her Glock 22 drawn in one hand and knife in the other. Her face lit up with a smile as she realized the back room was filled with canned foods. She let out a small laugh. Maybe today was going to be a good day after all. The young blonde holstered her firearm and stuck her knife in the side of her jeans. She quickly started filling her backpack with cans._

_Dana heard the door open behind her. Assuming it was Shane, she didn’t turn around. “Looks like we hit the jackpot today, Walsh.”_

_“Yah, looks like we did,” a voice that was most definitely not Shane’s sneered behind her. Dana’s heart stopped as she froze. She stood up and turned around. There standing at the door were three greasy men that were eyeing her up and down. A dreadful shiver ran down Dana’s spine._

_This wasn’t going to end well._

_She’s been in this apocalypse lon_ g _enough to know what men like that wanted._

_Her right hand slowly inched toward her hip in hopes of drawing her gun. However, one of the men noticed and drew his weapon on her._

_“Nah, Nah, Sweet Cheeks. Don’t even think about it. Hand up,” He taunted. Dana slowly put her hands up. Don’t show emotion. Don’t give them satisfaction, Dana thought to herself._

_“Come over here. Let’s take a look at ya,” The second one directed with a sniveling smile._

_Dana stood in her place, not wanting to go anywhere near them. The leader of the men didn’t like her defiance and stomped over to her and grabbed her by the hair._

_“Mother fucker!” Dana exclaimed as he dragged her out from the back room. Dana glanced around the store looking for Shane, hoping he was okay, that these three inbred assholes didn’t get the drop on him._

_The man pushed her face first into the wall as he put his body weight against her. Dana swiftly threw head back into his face. She heard a crunch as the man grunted in pain. Thinking this was her chance to escape, Dana tried to get away from his grip but the man quickly regained his bearings and kept her against the wall. He held his gun to her head as he licked her ear. “You got some fight in you. I love it when they fight. It just makes it more rewarding…like breaking a wild horse,” the man sneered as his hand trailed up her torso and roughly grasped her breast. Tears made their way into Dana’s eyes as the man grinded his crotch into her ass._

_“Hurry up, Joe. I wanna get in there after ya.” The second man said. Joe gave a laugh as his hands continued to roam Dana’s body, “You were right about hitting the jackpot today, Sugar Plum.”_

_Suddenly a scream and gurgling sound was heard from behind them. Joe turned to look at his buddies. Dana glanced behind as well. Her heart swelled in mild relief as she realized Shane had stabbed one of the men in throat and was now wrestling with the third guy. Since Joe was distracted and had let some of his weight off of her, Dana was able to reach down into pants and retrieve her knife. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it into Joe’s upper thigh. The man screamed in pain as he recoiled in agony. Dana swiftly turned around and punched him in the face. She was about to hit him again when Shane tackled him to the ground. Shane continued to pummel Joe with his fists, over and over again._

_Dana just stood there watching him. Should she stop him? Did she even want to? The man deserved it. How many other women did he terrorize? How many more would he assault if he were to survive?_

_A million thoughts ran through Dana’s head as she watched Shane beat the guy half way to death. A low moan brought Dana out of her thoughts. The loud ruckus of the incident had attracted walkers._

_Dana grasped onto Shane’s shoulder as he continued to deliver blows. “Shane, we need to go.”_

_Shane didn’t stop._

“ _Shane!” Dana yelled. “We need to get out of here. Leave him for the walkers.”_

“We’re back,” Shane muttered as he pulled up to the prison. Dana glanced up to see Glenn and Maggie pull the gates open as Shane drove the truck into the prison yard. He promptly put the truck in park and went to open his door to get out. Dana immediately grabbed his arm. The former deputy turned to look at her. “Thank you,” she said softly. Shane’s dark eyes went from hard to soft for a second as he just gave her nod before exiting the vehicle.

Dana took a deep breath and tried to calm her trembling.

She was fine.

She was alive.

They both were.

“How’d it go?” Maggie asked as Dana retrieved her backpack from the bed of the truck. Dana let out a breath.

“Fine,” she said with a tight small grin. Maggie quickly picked up on her friend’s hesitance. “Dana, what happened?”

Dana shook her head as she tried to keep the tears from spilling. “Nothing, I just need a shower.” She quickly gave the bag of supplies to Maggie and made her way into the prison, hoping the inmate showers would calm her.

An hour and half later, Dana felt somewhat better. The shower doing its job. After realizing she left some things the truck, Dana made her way outside. The sun had quickly set making the moonlight the only thing to light up the prison yard. As she made her way to the truck, she could see a dark silhouette sitting on the truck bed.

“Hey,” she said softly as she realized it was Shane. The man gave her small smile. “Hey, Darlin,” he responded. Dana’s lips twitched into a smile. She was somewhat happy he was acknowledging her again. Her smile faded when she realized his hands were still bloody from the debacle earlier. She had cleaned up but he hadn’t. She sighed as she took his hand in hers and dragged him to her cell where she had a first aid kit.

“What are ya doin’, Dana?” Shane asked. “Cleaning you up, Rocky.”

Shane glanced around her cell, a small candle lit lantern illuminating the dark prison cell. Dana pulled out a red metal box filled with first aid supplies as Shane took a seat on her bunk. “Found these in the guard station. It’s a good thing I worked in a jail for the first few years of my career,” She said as started to apply ointment to Shane’s knuckles. He gave a small hiss in pain. However, he still gave her that lopsided smile that she loved so much. As she stood above him, her soft hands working on his bruised ones, Shane had to control his breathing. She looked like an angel above him, her wet blonde hair curling at the ends, her eyes focused on the task at hand.

“Yeah, good thing for me, Darlin’,” Shane responded. Dana smiled at him. But her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Shane had been around her enough to know her smiles. He could tell she was still shaken up from today. Hell, he was beyond livid still. He wanted to drive back to that gas station and continue to beat the living shit out of that man who touched her like that.

Then it occurred to him. Here she was after being assaulted taking care of him. And he hasn’t even checked on her since. What kind of asshole was he? Back before the world went to shit, he could deal with female assault victims. He knew what questions to ask and how to ask them. But the fact that Dana was almost the victim felt like a stab to his gut. She was too good for this world. She was proof that an angel could walk through hell.

“Hey,” he said softly as he made her stop her ministrations. Her blue eyes met his dark brown ones. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Dana quickly nodded, “Mmmhhhmm.”

Shane raised his eyebrows at her, definitely catching her in a lie.

Dana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I have to be…things like that,” she paused to take a gulp, “things like what happened today, happen all the time in this world,” she said. “It’s just reality.”

Shane stared at her for a moment, a small tinge of anger settling in his chest, “It’s not going to happen to you. Not while I’m still breathin’…You’re the best part of this fucked up world. I’m not lettin’ anyone change that.”

Dana scoffed, unable to believe it herself. “You’re overestimating me. In this world I’m nothing, just surviving.”

Shane looks her right in eye and without hesitating he responds, “You’re everything.”

Dana’s breath hitches in her throat, not knowing what to say. Her heart was beating too quickly.

Shane quickly realizes what he just revealed and mentally scolds himself. He stands up and turns to leave the cell, when Dana grabs his forearm. Shane turns back to look at her, his eyes boring into hers. The blonde steps closer to him and softly presses her lips to his. Shane hesitated for a second before responding to her. His rough hands cradled her face as his tongue made its way into her mouth. He kissed like drowning man and she was his first breath of air. Her hands made their way into his curly hair, tugging and pulling him closer. She couldn’t get close enough to him. Shane lips were rough and chapped but Dana has never tasted anything sweeter.

Dana’s heart was pounding as heat pooled in between her legs. Shane backed her against the cell wall, his torso against hers. His lips found her neck as her leg hitched up against his hip. She could feel his erection in between her legs. Shane unconsciously grinded himself against her as Dana tilted her head back a let out a small gasp.

This seemed to snap Shane out of his trance. He gently pulled back and unwrapped Dana’s leg from his hip. He looked at her, her pupils were dilated with lust and her lips swollen. He was sure he looked just as undone. He wanted her. God, did he want her. But he needed to make sure this was what she wanted as well. He needed her, but he would rather die than force himself on her like the asshole at the gas station.

“Are you sure you want this? If we do this, there’s no goin’ back. You’re it for me, Darlin’,” Shane said as he ran his thumb along her hairline.

Dana’s eyes lit up with love as she gave him a smile. Shane knew this smile was real.

“Nowadays, you’re the only thing I’m sure about,” Dana responded softly.

Shane gave her his lopsided smile before reattaching his lips to hers. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He gracefully carried her to the tiny bunk and laid her out before him, her thighs cradling his broad hips. His lips kissed along her jaw and down her neck as his hands ran under her tank top.

Dana let out a small moan as his hands grazed her breast, her hips grinding up on the bulge in his cargo pants.

Dana’s hands rapidly discarded Shane’s shirt. Her hands ran over the well-muscled chest of the deputy before her. Her fingers softly tracing over the tattoo on his pec. He was absolutely beautiful and it made her wonder how she went so long without touching him like this.

Soon enough her shirt and bra were off and Shane’s lips were attached to one of her breasts as he his hand made its way into jeans and past her underwear.

“Oh fuck, Shane,” Dana moaned as one his fingers found her bundle of nerves. He slowly stroked her as she continued to writhe below him. “Right there.” Shane grinned into her breast as his fingers continued their work. His fingers were magic and they knew just how to play her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Shane muttered as she came apart below him. Dana had to fight to catch her breath. It had been so long since she had climaxed like that. And he wasn’t even inside her yet. He really needed to get inside her.

“You okay there, Darlin’ ?” Shane asked with a smug smile. Dana gave a light chuckle.

“Just get your pants off, Walsh,” She ordered.

Shane chuckled as he reached down to undo the buttons of his pants. “Yes, Ma’am,” He answered his deep Southern drawl that somehow made Dana wetter than she already was. She quickly shed her own pants. Before the couple knew it, there was nothing between them. It was just skin on skin.

Fire on fire.

Shane reached down and hiked Dana’s leg over his hip before slowly entering her. Dana’s breath caught in throat as she fought to relax her body. She closed her eyes as she stretched to accommodate him. Shane was most definitely not a small man and she would definitely feel it in the morning. Shane was all the way inside of her when he buried his head in the crook of her neck. “Tell me when it’s okay to move,” He told her. She was tight, wet, and warm…so very warm. It took all of Shane’s control not to start thrusting away. But the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. He wanted to make this good for her.

“Okay,” Dana whispered as she shifted up her hips. Shane closed his eyes as pleasure shot through his body. He started to thrust as he lifted his head from her neck and kissed her furiously. His arm went above her head, caging her in. Her hands ran over his muscular arms and down his back. He was all around her, inside her, all she could feel was him…and she had never felt so safe.

“Shane,” Dana moaned as she broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure. Shane stared down at her as he continued to move inside of her. He had never seen anything more beautiful as Dana O’Connor looking up at him with love and pleasure in her eyes. Again, that just proved his point:

She was his angel in this world of demons.

This was where he was meant to be. Fuck the outside world. Fuck everyone else. It was just the two of them.

They were fine.

They were alive.

“So close,” Dana muttered as her fingers entertwined with his above her head. Shane’s own climax was creeping up. But he needed to get her there first.

“Come on, Darlin’. Let go for me,” He huskily moaned as one hand went down to her bundle of nerves. He felt her clench as she threw head back in bliss. “Shane,” she moaned one last time.

The sight of her coming undone was enough to throw Shane over the edge as he thrusted one last time and spilled himself inside her. “Fuck, Darlin’,” he groaned.

All that could be heard in the cell was rapid breathing and the shallowing beating of hearts. Shane rested his head in the crook of Dana’s neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his breath on her neck as his chest pressed against hers.

He slowly lifted his head to look her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. “I meant it. You’re mine now, Darlin’.”

Dana gave a smile of her own. “I never wanted to be anyone else’s.”

They were fine.

They were alive.


End file.
